


Siempre

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean siempre estará en su cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito este drabble en dos minutos mientras hoy, 12/08/2011 a las 02.:27 am intentaba ver la lluvia de estrellas que supuestamente se vería esta noche. No he visto ninguna, pero al menos me han inspirado para escribir esto. XD

**Titulo:** Siempre

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Sin betear

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoiler:** ninguno.

 **Dedicado:** para kallenparm que el otro día fue su cumpleaños pero ya hablé con ella y le dije que se lo publicaría hoy. A ver si vais a pensar que voy olvidando todos los cumpleaños de la gente XDDD aunque estaríais casi en lo cierto ;) Es cortito, pero a mí me encanta. Espero que a ti también, nena. Un besazo.

 **Nota de la autora:** He escrito este drabble en dos minutos mientras hoy, 12/08/2011 a las 02.:27 am intentaba ver la lluvia de estrellas que supuestamente se vería esta noche. No he visto ninguna, pero al menos me han inspirado para escribir esto. XD

 

 

**

 

                - Cas. ¿Conoces alguna estrella?

                - No, pero siempre he querido conocer a Bob Saget.

                Dean lo miró.

                - No. Me refiero a esas estrellas –le aclaró señalando con una mano el cielo estrellado.

                Castiel siguió su brazo con la mirada y se fijó en la infinidad de puntos brillantes que alumbraban la noche.

                - Esas estrellas ya no están ahí, Dean. Explotaron hace miles de años. Solamente nos llega su luz.

                Dean se volvió hacia él serio, muy serio.

                - Cas, cuando yo ya no esté aquí, cuando me haya ido ¿me seguirás recordando? ¿Crees que alguna vez seré como alguna de esas estrellas para ti?

                Castiel dejó de mirar el cielo para mirarle a los ojos.

                - Tú siempre estarás en mi cielo, Dean. Siempre.

 

 

**


End file.
